The Play on Christmas Eve
by StinsBatskylovin
Summary: It's been a year since finding out that she can't have children. Last year she didn't have a great Christmas but will Robin finally have a happy Christmas this year? Will she finally get what she wants? BR XMas 2012! This contains some spoilers for the next three episodes coming up this week and next week.


**I want to wish everyone a happy holiday season and bring you a joyous happy holiday fanfic. I think it's great to have BR back together soon and with the holidays coming up this is a great way to write about them and all the Christmas' and New Years they missed together. As a couple, they missed out on spending the holidays as a couple. Before they were together the first time they broke up before they could get to Thanksgiving and Christmas and they have never spent a Christmas together as a couple and for the first time I think they'll be together this year for both Christmas and New Years. So, I hope you enjoy reading this it's going to be both sad and happy but mostly joyous cause it is of course a happy holiday season.**

_Merry Christmas!_

Ever since Robin found out she couldn't have children the holiday season hasn't been the same. Yes, it was only a year ago this month that she found out she couldn't bare a child but she still thought about it even after the new year. She, thought about how wonderful it would have been if she did have a baby. It wouldn't be just her child, it would be hers and Barney's child. The child they created because they were in the heat of passion. Yes, it was wrong for them to cheat on their significant others and they both knew that, but they both just really wanted each other for along time and so with that kiss and then making love that night everything since then has changed.

Sometimes, Robin finds herself in the same place she was a year ago this month. At, that park bench downing eggnog and thinking about where her life is right now. Another year has gone by so quickly, she didn't have time to process what this year had been for her. First, her career wasn't going anywhere fast enough. Then, her relationship with Kevin hit the skids. Yes, she didn't love Kevin the way she should have but again another one of her relationships ended badly. And, then she found out that Barney was engaged to Quinn. That hit her harder than anything else and finally she found herself back to where she was a year ago. Sitting in the park, drinking a whole carton of eggnog and thinking about everything.

Robin, has had a bad year but things have changed again and this time next year she will be back again to sit drinking eggnog and thinking. But, next year will be different. Next year she will be happy, she made this promise to herself that 2013 will be a better and happier year than 2012. So, on Christmas Eve 2012 she found herself sitting alone thinking in Central Park on the bench she was sitting on last year at this time. So, she wasn't quite happy with her life yet and she didn't have the one thing she has always wanted, Barney. Oh, she thought about telling him about the fact that she can't have kids. She tried to tell him 2 other times this year but the words just didn't seem to come out of her mouth. So, she sat on the bench trying to come up with a way of telling Barney that she can never have children and she also thought about how happy Barney seemed to be with Patrice. My, God she still doesn't understand how he would pick someone as annoying as Patrice but he did and even though she wants to tell him about her not being able to have kids and so many other things like how much she wants to be with him and how much she loves him. But, tonight she just sits in the park looking at some snow that was just coming down. A, snow flag landed on her nose and she instantly wiped it off with her gloved hand before getting up and leaving the park.

On, the other side of town Barney Stinson and Patrice were sitting in his apartment drinking some wine while eating a late dinner because they were trying to put the plans he has to rest. She helped him with this plan to help him get Robin back for good and she was a great helper cause even though he had planned almost everything already Patrice came in and gave him the idea of asking Robin to marry him. Yes, Robin and Barney weren't together but this idea of proposing was genius and it was the only way to get Robin back for good. Patrice, had told Barney that the only way to make Robin his again was to just propose on the spot and since he knows that Robin has been trying to figure out what Barney and Patrice are up to he knew that she has already been suspicious of their actions.

So, on Christmas Eve while sitting down to a late dinner Barney and Patrice put this plan to rest before she left his apartment to go back home. You see, Barney wasn't dating Patrice he only was making everyone think he and Patrice were dating but they weren't they were just friends. Robin, of course didn't see it that way but once Barney finally tells her what's really going on she will know and hopefully she won't be too mad at him for tricking her into this play just to get her back and propose to her.

Back at Robin's apartment, it was nice a warm with the heat up and she was thankful to her landlord for putting her heat on cause before today the apartment was really cold. Robin, went over to the couch and sat down taking off her shoes. She looked over to her phone and her answering machine was blinking with some messaged on it. She turned it on and she had 10 messages the first message was from Lily who had went to Minnesota with Marshall to see his family.

_Hi, Robin I just wanted to see how your Christmas is going so far. Marshall and I just arrived in Minnesota so call me back when you get this._

Robin smiled and told herself that she will call Lily in the morning. The next message came on and it was from Ted.

_Hey, Robin I just wanted to see how you are doing cause before I left you seemed really up set about something so call me when you get this._

"I'm fine Ted" Robin said to herself out loud. And then she checked the next message and that was from her sister saying that she will be coming for a visit the following week and that she has some news to share with her. And, then the next message clicked on and it was from Barney.

_Hi, Robin I know you aren't home right now but I want you to come meet me on the rooftop of my building at midnight tonight. Wear something really nice okay. Bye!_

"What could Barney mean by wanting me to meet him on his building's roof?" She asked herself but then she got up from the couch and went into her bedroom to her closet to see what she can wear that is nice enough for Barney's liking and description. So, she looked in the closet and found something elegant enough to wear. It was a red dress with sparkles on it, she had only worn it once before it was to a friends birthday party like two years ago but it did look great on her. She, put on the dress, did her hair and makeup before leaving her apartment. She checked the time and it was 11:30 so she was on time and had a half hour to spare. When, Robin arrived at Barney's apartment she took the elevator up to the last floor which was the roof. She sighed before opening the door to the deck of the roof and when she opened it she saw red roses all over the ground and some candles as well.

"Wow, what is all of this?" Robin asked looking at the ground and then back up at Barney who had just came from behind another area of the roof which he also had decorated with the roses.

Barney came over and smiled looking carefully at Robin's shocked but in awe face.

"Do you like it?" He asks first not wanting to say anything else in the hope that she does like it.

"I love it" She simply says smiling and looking around her at the ground and then back up to Barney now almost an inch away from where she's standing.

"Good, I'm glad cause this is all for you." Barney told her glad that she likes what she sees around her.

"But, what is all of this for?" Robin asked looking curiously at Barney who just gave her a quick smile before telling her what all of this is about.

"Well, don't be mad at me but this is all for it Robin. I know that you have been snooping around trying to figure out what's going on with me and this is what I've been doing for month." Barney said looking around pointing to the ground with the roses and candles. "I have been doing this _play _on you this whole time. I have been trying to make you think things that aren't true like when I said I was done trying to get you. That wasn't exactly true, I wasn't and will never be over or done with pursuing you because." And, then he paused for a second and then continued. "The truth is... I love you. I am so hopelessly, irretrievably in love with you I always have been. I told you I didn't want to keep pursing you but that was all part of this plan/play to get you to admit that you still love me just as much as I love you. So, that's what this was all about it was my last big play to finally get you back for good and everything I did worked out the way I wanted it to." As Barney said all of this Robin stood there staring at him with this look that was both a shocked and a look that told him she that she does love him too. She was crying by the end of what Barney was saying to her.

"Barney, you did all of this just to get me to tell you how I feel?" Robin finally spoke after wiping her face that was full of tears.

"Yes" Barney said hoping that she wasn't mad about tricking her this whole time.

"I-Wow, Barney this is just so... Wonderful." She started to cry again looking around at the ground she was really speechless she didn't know what to say but she did know that this was the most beautiful and romantic thing anyone has ever done for her.

"Well, that wasn't it there's more." Barney said stepping closer to Robin and digging his hand into his coat pocket to pull out the ring he had bought when Ted saw him and Patrice at the jewelry store the other day.

"Robin" Barney stated slowly taking her hand in his and getting down on one knee. "You are the most beautiful, wonderfully awesome person to ever come into my life. I am so head over heels in love with you, I have been in love with you for along time. I don't know when I started to fall in love with you but I know that I have always in some way loved you both before and after we were together. You, have changed my whole life and made me a better person and a better man. You, are my whole life, you are both the good and the bad but mostly good because whenever you aren't around I feel less awesome cause you are my other half. My, whole other half, you are my team mate, my life mate and my soul mate. So, Robin Scherbatsky will you do me the honor of becoming my life because without you I'm lost?" Robin looked at him with tears flowing heavily down her face trying to get out the word 'yes' but she couldn't because she couldn't speak at all do to her tears over powering her mouth so she nodded instead.

Barney stood up in front of Robin after sliding the emerald diamond ring on her finger. They embarrassed with a passionate kiss that lasted for quite a while before breaking apart. After Robin finally caught her breath she finally got out the word she wanted to say a little while ago.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you Barney Stinson." She said with a bright smile as the snow started to fall down more and the cold start to get colder they stood there in the middle of the rooftop just hugging not letting go of one another cause that's what they both wanted. To, not ever again be apart, to not ever be in anybody's arms but each others for the rest of their lives.

**Thanks for reading, please review I love to read your lovely comments. And, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and happy holidays to everyone may your holidays be happy and joyous.**


End file.
